


Red Hair & Golden Armor

by Lidashen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Comedy, Crossdressing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: Once upon a time…A witch cursed a bear and a deer cursed a Prince.A princess cut her red hair for golden armor.And nine knights lost their ways in the woods.Once upon a time…A fish ran away from home.Traded her voice for freedom.Only to be captured by a superstitious Prince to be his fortune teller.Once upon a time…A servant girl face full of soot ‘stole’ an identity in order to go to the ball.And a prince became a maid.Once upon a time…As I lay sleeping in the woods.I met some fools in the forest.Once upon a time…It was a mess.





	1. The clock was ticking

**The Forest of Lucianus**

Years ago in the Kingdom of Lucianus there lived a young Prince Reeves. He had secured his post to the throne after he forged an alliance with the faraway East, Country of Han by marrying the King’s daughter, Princess Haneul. The court of Lucianus refused to call her Haneul. A female cousin of the Prince, Lady Florette then gave her the name Giselle, the name sounded beautiful but it means ‘hostage’. Everybody in the Lucianus’s court then called her by that name, and throughout the Kingdom as well. Princess Haneul understood her position, and if she wished to survive, she had to change and forget her past. Changing herself day by day hoping that one day they would accept her. Their marriage was awkward at first. No matter how hard Princess Haneul tried, even learning the regional language and proper etiquette, it was still an awkward situation between her and the Prince. There was once Prince Reeves thought of adultery, and acted upon it. Even though it was once, it was enough to hurt Princess Haneul greatly. The Princess Haneul who came to this weird Kingdom alone then wandered off into the forest on the edge of the Kingdom, wishing to be eaten by the wilds.

Fortunately, residing in the forest was a pair of lovely deers, known as the King and Queen of the forest. They were determined to keep the forest in order. When Haneul came upon the gazebo deep in the forest on a small island in the middle of the lake, she saw the Queen lying about and there was an arrow stuck to her leg. She immediately took care of her. While tending the Queen’s wound, her tears strolled as she thought about her life. The Queen felt her sorrow, she asked Haneul why she was crying. Princess Haneul answered honestly that she had mistakenly falling in love with the foreign Prince that she once rescued, was betrothed to and married. But the Prince did not have her in his heart for she was too different from his people. The Queen leaped up despite her limping leg, she led the Princess deeper into the woods where there was a little hut, and inside, lying on the chaise was Prince Reeves, “Do not be angry at him, I believed he was bewitched, take good care of him. Nurture him until he is well again, do not leave the woodlands without aids, his life is in danger. I believed he is being hunted by evils. My husband is away helping out his cousin in another forest. With my weak power, I can not afford to hold off the barrier while caring for him.”

Princess Haneul dried her tears, “I will take good care of him, he is my husband, do not worry!” And the Queen of Deers rose up another barrier of thorns of trees and flowers, feet high to guard the little hut and enchanted the whole forest so that anybody who entered would be led in a circle maze. That also included the Prince’s loyal guards, who had sets out to look for him.

As days gone by, Princess Haneul nurtured Prince Reeves until he was well again and each day his heart grew for her as he saw the gentle beauty of her face, her silhouette when she went about cleaning, cooking and tending to his wounds. She did not speak a word to him when doing her chores, but the corners of her lips were always upward to keep that serene smile so he would feel at ease. One afternoon, as she rubbed medicine onto his wound, “May I stay here?” She suddenly asked, “I would like to stay in this forest, in this cottage with good memories of you and I–“ he grabbed her hand, stopping her from speaking anymore. She had spoken about the thing that he had been worried about for days since they came upon this cottage.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “but you are my wife. Where-ever I am, you will be. I cannot grant you this wish.” Haneul was displeased. Prince Reeves saw that she was angry at him for it showed on her face. And to make sure that she held no further misunderstandings between each other, he explained to her what happened with Lady Florette. “I only kissed her, I did not do anything else with her,” he suddenly uttered, “I swear on my life and the past kings’ graves.” When Haneul raised her eyes to look at him, he asked her for forgiveness. Even though she did not say another word after, she showed him by actions that he was already forgiven the moment she saw him lying hopelessly with bloods on his royal’s cloaks. Prince Reeves pulled her in for an embrace, and each and everyday he showed her his love, giving her all the affections that he had built since the day they first met at the market in Han Country, making sure that she was happy. Then one day, Princess Haneul joyfully laughing along the way from the forest with her basket of berries, prancing home to Prince Reeves to sit on his laps and whispered into his ear. “Congratulation, your highness. You will soon become a father.” He was overjoyed, beaming from ears to ears, and he wished to bring her back into the Palace and let their little Prince enjoy a good life. And as it was so, the Queen of Deers lowered the walls, and retracted the enchantments upon the forest so the loyal guards could see them. Both parties, the family of deers and the Prince and Princess bid each other farewell.

**The Palace**

After the absent of Prince Reeves, his father, the King tried his best to fight back the rebellious factions, he won, but left the world without ever seeing his son again.

Even though Princess Haneul had retrieved Prince Reeve’s heart, the court was still not liking her, particularly Lady Florette. And she had the whole court claiming Princess Haneul as a cursed witch. She blamed it on the death of the King and the delayed of the coronation of Prince Reeves. Lady Florette thought it was inappropriate for a foreigner to be Queen. She thought that she was the better fit, but she could not convey it because the factions at court would not like it and would consider her action as treason. She had to find an excuse to get Princess Haneul outside of the palace, and hopefully get rid of her in the best way possible. She was sure Prince Reeves would forget her in a few months. Princess Haneul mind no attention to Lady Florette and kept to herself with her retainers in her own quarter. Prince Reeves had her quarter of the palace made with a little garden, a small cottage, a courtyard with a small pond that had the rare koi fish, and a temple for her ancestors that she brought over so she could pay respects to them everyday. He wanted to give her her own sanctuary away from home.

Everything was well, but Princess Haneul was still not crown as Queen. However, that didn’t bother her. She did not care for the title because she had the most important thing she had always wanted, a happy family. All her focus was on the baby inside of her and King Reeves was too, he was very careful and protected of the two. Yet, the court was not happy, they had plans to sabotage Princess Haneul’s reputation. Even when Princess Haneul was in labor, they made excuse to get King Reeves out and away from the palace. Luckily, the temple was erected for the ancestors because they came out and protected the mother and baby. And also, a certain pair of King and Queen came with a flower and twig crown to bless the young prince.

Princess Haneul was shocked, she thought they were strangers for they were on their hind legs, walking. No, they were in human form. They didn’t even have to say a word and she knew right away that it was the King and Queen of the forest.

“Don’t worry.” The Queen spoke softly. “This child will grow up well and will become a great King.” Then she looked fondly upon Princess Haneul, but her eyes showed sadness.

“I won’t be with him?” Princess Haneul asked.

“Only for a little bit.” The Queen answered sadly.

Princess Haneul smiled in content, a little bit is good. A little bit is fine.

 

Right after the young prince was born, Princess Haneul was crowned as Queen Hannah, but very briefly. After the young prince turned seven, Queen Hannah left while sleeping soundly on her bed with the young prince by her side watching his father wept uncontrollably, but his mother was smiling in content. Throughout their brief encounter as mother and son, she had always been contented, always smiling even if uncomfortable, always smiling even on her deathbed. He might be young, but he understood what her contented smile meant; it was to show to him to never be afraid.


	2. And secretly we danced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jaebeom wanted to pet a deer very badly.

After the death of Queen Hannah, King Reeves became even more worry over his young prince. The wise King knew all along that his young prince was not welcomed at court and rumors were spreading about his unlikable features. They were very outspoken in regard to his looks. It was not that he wasn’t handsome, it was just, he was different. He looked different to them. They could not tell what, but just that he looked different from the royal people who had blue eyes and blond hair. He had black hair and brown eyes. That alone was deemed as not a great fit or ideal of the royal house. King Reeves knew that his young prince needed an alliance. Yet, he did not wish a loveless political marriage on his son, therefore, when the young prince turned eight, King Reeves decided to set up an annual ball that would happen every year in order to let him mingle with the royals from other Kingdoms, hoping that he’d find someone he like and marry. He sent out royal guards to every villages that they could reach with his proclamation to announce, not only the special event but also to proclaim the most important person to him after his late Queen, was his only son.

**On the first night of the first Ball.**

“Introducing, the crown prince, first in line to the throne, Prince Dimitri Darius Aristocles Berenice Bion Joseph Jasper Jaebeom Haneul Reeves Lucianus.”

Just the name alone made the eight years old Prince rolled his eyes with a loud sigh. He was not in the mood, he didn’t like it at all. He didn’t like how there were so many people staring at him, but father told him that he would be used to it after a few dance and to take his time, there was no rush to this.

 _Haru, it would just be a small event every year. Just make friends, okay?_ Haru was the endearing name that King Reeves gave to him with his limited Korean. When he first learn what the word meant he loved it because it reminded him of the days he had with the Queen.

Jaebeom looked down from the great staircases and saw so many young maidens waiting to have a dance with him and even more waiting in line for their turns and he felt a bit dizzy. “A small…event?” he mouthed in shocked, as if he was lied to.

Antoni, his personal butler snorted but immediately stopped when he felt the deathly presence of a young prince glaring at his soul. The boy might be young, but already he showed that he was very capable of eating you alive if he so wished. The court were made of blind fools who were unable to see how great this little master of his was. Antoni was the pageboy for the late Queen and was then promoted to the rank of nurse for the young prince after he was born, and then promoted to be personal butler. Henceforth, he grew very fond of the little prince.

It was daunting, but Jaebeom must showcase his princely etiquette by putting on a charming smile and gentleness to all the maidens. He bowed and greeted everyone, gave them a dance, helped out any others who were nervous. He was the perfect little thing in his father eyes, reminded him of himself when he was young, only, not mischievous enough. When it was break time the young prince then retreated to a little nook somewhere in the castle to catch his breath. He was not good with people, his energy was drained by the tenth princess but he held up his facade in order to please his father who was smiling, watching over him. He hadn’t seen him this upbeat in a year since mother’s death so he thought it was better to go along with the plan, but he’d never thought that this would be the outcome of his submissiveness.

Just as Jaebeom was about to close his eyes to take a nap a fawn came upon his window. It was staring at him with its head tilted. Jaebeom smiled at it and had the urge of petting it. It was a very pretty and elegant looking fawn with fur that looked very velvety. He stared at it in a daze, imagining himself running his hand along the velvet back of that fawn. He was mesmerized at what a beautiful looking deer it was and had the urge to touch it. He looked around to see if there were any guards around and when he saw that the coast was cleared, he immediately left his nook and went out through one of the huge set of glass doors to the garden where the fawn was. However, when he came out to greet it, it was gone.

And thereafter he never seen it.

 

**Now, on the fourth year of the Ball.**

After Prince Jaebeom turned twelve, he was already used to it all. He knew how to deal with tantrum throwers and how to deal with onlookers that couldn’t keep their gaze away from him and his every moves. He was much more relaxed, partially because he made a deal with his father to let him take breaks every thirty minutes interval.

On his third break, he got out of his princely clothes and snuck into the kitchen to eat instead of eating the food displayed in the hall. It was much more fresh from the kitchen. The castle was so big that by the time they made it from the kitchen to the grand hall, everything was getting cold. That and he liked to eat by himself, without anyone staring at him like some beast at the zoo.

“Look at my Prince, oh, what would your father say and do when he found out that we let you eat like this?” The chef lamented when he saw his Prince sitting crossed legs on the kitchen’s windowsill with a bowl of soup on his lap and bread on his side.

“Relax, Henri, it’s just food and I’m a human eating it, too much formal etiquette make food taste bland.”

“Let him be. It’s not like he eats like that everyday.” The head housekeeper, Mrs. Potter chimed in, she was particularly fond of this young prince. He treated everyone equally and doesn’t look at himself as some high being that should be worshipped. “Tea my Prince?”

“Yes please!” Jaebeom grinned, put down his bowl of soup in order to put out both hands to receive a ‘gift.’ That was taught by his mother, to always be grateful and take things offered by others with two hands.

The kitchen staff knew him well, they let him eat in peace while they work. The sound of the utensils clanking and the knife cutting through vegetables and meat reminded him of his mother, it brought him some calmness. While he munched on the last piece of bread he spot through the window a doe prancing about in the secret garden that his father built for his mother, “It’s back!” he exclaimed under his breath with excitement in his eyes and up he went, brushing through the kitchen staff so he could catch it in time.

“Your Highness!” Shouted the chef and the head housekeeper.

“Where is he going in such a rush?” Henri asked.

“I believed he’s late.” Mrs. Potter replied.

 

 

It was a shocking for the guests and guards to see Prince Jaebeom rushing pass them in his simple garb instead of his princely gown. However, he was not bothered and was heading toward one place, with one goal only, to catch a beautiful deer and pet its fur. When he went out to the terrace for the entrance of the garden he found that it was gone. He panted in disappointment then sat down on the step of the great imperial staircase hoping that it would reappear just for the night. And when all hope was gone, a young maiden appeared, but she hid herself behind a topiary while peeking out to look at him. Jaebeom was not one bit afraid, but even more intrigued when he saw her long red hair flowing in the lights. She looked very pretty, very elegant, like the fawn that he saw before.

Jaebeom made his way toward her and greeted her. “Hello.” He whispered with a bow.

She curtsied in return.

“May I have a dance?” He asked

“I–I don’t know how to dance.” She replied softly.

Jaebeom looked up with a charming smile and whispered in return, “Neither do I.”

She smiled and giggled with a nod. He extended his hand and she took it, and then he whisked her around the garden, around the magnificent topiaries. They were out of rhythm with the music that came from inside but they did not care because they were in their own world, laughing about as they twirled each other around, mimicking what they had seen done by professional.

 

**The seventh year of the Ball.**

Prince Jaebeom just turned fifteen. A bit more mature and experienced in these type of events than before, yet the same old habit. He couldn’t deal with so many people at once and took breaks in between. “Why are there still so many of them?” He asked Antoni.

“So many of whom?” Antoni asked.

“Those princesses. I thought that they’d be less each year.”

“Now why would you think such a thing would happen?”

“Well, I figured if I don’t marry them, their parents will ship them off somewhere to forge an alliance with other kingdoms and there would be less.” He answered genuinely.

“Wow.” Antoni was impressed. “What a marvelous idea, no wonder you put up with all these events for straight seven years. But you didn’t add in the prospects of siblings. Your Highness, you think other Kings and Queens are as devoted as our King, your father, who have only you and would never marry another or breed another as a ‘just in case’?”

“They should.”

Antoni sighed. “And where are you going?” He shouted when Jaebeom increase his speed to get away.

“Out!”

“Oh no! You are not going to the garden again! You have a few more princesses waiting for you!”

“Later!”

“YOUR HIGHNESS! SHE WON’T COME!” Antoni shouted at the top of his tongue. “YOUR HIGHNESS!” He yelped when he saw Jaebeom climbing over the wall. “YOUR HIGHNESS, THERE IS A STAIRCASE!”

“THIS IS MORE FUN!” Jaebeom shouted back before jumping down.

Antoni was screaming for god before throwing himself at the wall to check on his Prince. “Oh thank God!” He took a deep breath and patted his heart when he saw Jaebeom staring up at him with a smile and a chuckle.

“Don’t worry Antoni, I’ll be back in a few minutes!” And he rushed out to the topiary garden and sat waiting for her to come. He couldn’t catch her last year, hopefully this year he could get that chance. Although, his heart had sunk since last year when she didn’t come and if she didn’t come this year too, then he would treat it as a sign that she didn’t like him and had found someone better. “Why didn’t I ask for her name?” He asked himself. “So stupid.”

“My name is Anatole.” She whispered, standing in front of him. “It’s not my real name, my mother said not to give anyone my sacred name, so please take this one instead.”

“You’re back!” He shouted.

“I’m sorry. I was ill last year. Mother forbid me to go out until I healed.”

“Oh…and here I thought you…” He smiled. “My name, is…Haru. My mother too said not to give anyone my sacred name.”

“Mmm…Your Highness. I actually came to say goodbye.” Anatole said with a gentle smile but deep inside she was very heartbroken. She thought she could at least get to see him and dance with him once a year, but even then it wasn’t safe for her. “I’m sorry.”

Jaebeom’s heart shattered into pieces at the news. And before he could even send her a farewell, she ran away into the forest. He gazed mesmerizingly at the forest for a moment and then his legs picked up and he ran toward it.

Not far into the forest and Jaebeom fainted. When he woke up the next morning he had no recollection of the event that happened last night, nor the events that happened years before.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have an introverted Prince. It was pretty weird writing 'Prince Jaebeom' lol.


	3. In the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom chased after a stag, got cursed by its wife.

On the tenth year of the Ball. When Prince Jaebeom was eighteen years old he had honed amazing skills in archery and horse-riding as hunting for wild animals was his favorite sport. King Reeves assigned nine knights to be with him at all time but Jaebeom felt it was in excess; one or two was enough. Nevertheless, he never argue against it, he let them be and gradually and quietly grew fond of them. Despite his fondness for his knights, he still preferred to roam around by himself. Instead of staying coup up in the house to be waited on by people, he would take his horse and went out in disguise to roam every place of his soon to be kingdom. Every place but one specific area that King Reeves made him promise never to venture to, The Forest of Lucianus.

On a certain beautiful day in the Spring, with the bright blue sky and luscious green grass, the Prince came out for a hunt with his retinue and upon the sight of the forest’s entrance, he stopped and stared longingly, wondering why he had never set foot in there.

“Your Highness,” Anzo, the leader of his retinue came up and reminded him on his promise with the King. “You are not to go in there. Remember the King, your father’s words.”

“Why?” He asked. “Anzo, I never asked this, but what’s in the forest?” He asked, unable to look away from the forest. He felt a great pull from it, he felt that there was something in there waiting for him.

“Your Highness, legends told of many beasts living in the forest.” Anzo replied.

“Many beasts…” Jaebeom whispered, but his eyes spotted from a far, a stag. A smile came upon his face and his heart palpitated. He took a deep breath and ordered his horse to charge.

“YOUR HIGHNESS!!” Shouted Anzo and the rest of his retinue who caught up and saw him sprinting into the forest.

Jaebeom saw a stag, a beautiful king stag, he wanted to see it up close and maybe make it his prize for this hunt. He did not care nor was he scared of the many beasts in the forest. He was taught by his mother to never let fears be the gate at the end of the road. And that if he wanted to go, he should go, if he wanted to do something then he should do them, but wisely.

Further in the forest where he lost his ways was when he saw the wondrously huge stag with its beautiful and intricate antlers, drinking water from across the ravine. Hidden from view, he quietly pulled out his arrow and aimed. Surely he was aiming at the majestic looking animal but out came an arrow from across the ravine grazing his cheek. The horse startled and reared on hind legs. Jaebeom grunted falling off his horse.

“Your Highness!” His retinue finally caught up to him.

Jaebeom grimaced as he got up from the ground. Anzo quickly got off his horse to tend to him and the others tried to calm the horse.

“Your Highness, you’re bleeding!” He shouted as Jaebeom touched his cheek.

“Mm. My fault. Did you see the stag?” He asked.

Anzo glanced over to the ravine and saw no one, not even an animal. He turned back and asked, “What stag?”

Jaebeom looked and saw nothing. He cringed and groaned when his body ached and the cut on his face sting.

“Your Highness, the sun will set soon, we ‘ought to end our hunt and make it back to the castle.” Suggested one of the retinues.

Jaebeom nodded in agreement. Yet, when they made it out of the forest Jaebeom turned back to have one more look at it. There was something strange about the forest. Something that he yearned for. He didn’t know what it was but he knew that had to go back.

Later that night, he snuck out of the castle. He wear his simple disguise of a squire with his bow and arrows and with his trusty horse, he set out secretly to the forest. On the edge of the forest, standing in front of its entrance he took one look at it and knew, there was something there that may have belong to him. And he took a deep breath before charging into the forest. As he galloped along the road he had found that they were brightly lit by fireflies, millions of them and they were leading him to something spectacular deep in the forest. A stag standing on shallow water in the forest pond. The water was crystal clear that the stag’s reflection was its mirror image. Quietly, Jaebeom pulled out his arrow and aimed at the majestic beast. His eyes were sharped and locked on target, this time, he would get it. This time, there would be no interference.

Time slowed down for a brief moment and when he let go of his fingers, the arrow flew straight into the heart of the stag. A gush of wind passed by awoken his sense and he gasped when he saw the stag falling on the water. He never meant to kill it, he only wanted to see it and pet it. Jaebeom immediately got off his horse and ran to the stag. The water splashed as he ran over, the pond was unusually shallow. “I’m sorry.” Jaebeom panted. “I-I-I, I don’t know what came over me. I only wanted to see you up close and pet you. I never wanted–”

_It’s fine. You were enchanted by a mischievous child of the forest. It is also time for me to go. Thank you._

“Huh?” He thought he heard odd things but when the stag dissipated into particles he realized that it was a spirit of the forest, and it was speaking to him. The particles around him flowed into streams and a loud scream ran through the forest. A wail and a roar trembled by as the streams of lights shrouded above him. The wind was howling, picking up leaves and wild flowers as it blew at him from all directions.

“YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND! YOU KILLED THE KING OF THE FOREST! YOU KILLED THE KEEPER OF ALL MEMORIES!”

Jaebeom gasped and panted when the streams of lights wrapped around him and the sound got closer and louder to the point that it knocked him down onto the shallow water. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, wishing that it was all just a dream.

“YOU! HOW DARE YOU? FOR YOUR OWN CURIOSITY, FOR YOUR OWN RECKLESS BEHAVIOR AND HEARTLESS CONSCIENCE! FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY HUSBAND, YOU ARE TO NEVER REMEMBER ANYTHING MORE THAN A DAY! WHEN YOU CHANCED UPON A LOVE INTEREST, MAY YOU FOREVER YEARN AND LONG FOR THE PERSON, AND WHEN YOU REMEMBER HER, YOU WOULD THEN HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOUR KINGDOM, OR YOUR LOVE!”

The streams of lights separated, the particles suspended itself on air. Everything was calm and peaceful again. Jaebeom fell into a deep slumber with nothing in his dream but just the echoing of a curse that he would forget about the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy to edit further. Will do them later tomorrow. Anyway, first few chapters might be boring, it gets more fun when he went on his own adventure and meet other cursed beings.


	4. I met a maiden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jaebeom saw a maiden, his butler thought he's down with a fever.

Whenever Jaebeom opened his eyes to welcome a new day he would hear Antoni’s voice berating a guard. And each day it was the same sentence – _Why was the Prince found in the forest?_ – that made him feel such a strong case of deja vu whenever he heard that phrase, until the fourth day since the curse.

 _Why was I found in the forest? “_ Yes, why was I found in the forest?” He whispered to himself. “Why was I in the forest?” He shot up from his bed. “I can’t remember.” He closed his eyes and tried his best to recall the events that happened but nothing came. “What was I doing in the forest? What was in the forest?” He asked himself again and again while putting on his clothes. “Well then, I’ll just have to go and find out myself.” And he rushed out of his chamber into a secret alleyway to leave the castle. He took his trusted companion, Jasper, the horse, with him.

Jaebeom stopped in the front entrance of the forest to have a look and then everything became familiar to him. There was no more fear of what was in the forest, no more curiosity, it was as if he knew what was there. He bid Jasper to gallop through the same roads that he thought he had traveled through. Upon a high wall of hedges he heard a melodic humming.

“Well, dead end, Jasper.” He whispered before jumping down. “Have we been here?” He turned to ask his horse who neighed and shook its head. “So we haven’t. Strange, I thought we had. What was that humming?” Jaebeom looked around to find a way in and when he saw lights coming out from an opening not far off. He walked Jasper there. The path did not look like it was traveled on, and it was not a straight path. There were many trees clumped together and their branches crossing one another, making it difficult to pass through without getting caught by them. Nevertheless, Jaebeom pulled Jasper along, following the humming sound that became louder and clear when they arrived upon an entrance to what seemed like a secret garden. Jaebeom tied Jasper to a tree to keep watch while he did a closer inspection. He made his way along the line of oak trees and its hanging branches and hanging vines that draped like curtains to hide away the pond with the white stone pavilion and its chaise on the other side of the pond. The area didn’t look abandoned, rather, it had beautiful silk curtains draped around the pavilion and stone steps from this side of the pond leading toward it.

Jaebeom’s eyes widen when he saw her, a beautiful maiden with long red golden hair appearing from the curtains. She was the one humming and specifically to a white hare in her arms. Jaebeom smiled when he saw her smiling and talking to her little friend about its leg healing by tomorrow if it just behave and not hop around constantly.

His heart beat rapidly the more he looked at her, that smile of her had completely captivated his eyes and her melodic voice captivated his soul. _What is a maiden doing here in the middle of the forest with a hare?_ He thought to himself. When she glanced over to his area he quickly turned his back to the big tree that hid him from her view. With his hand over his chest as it palpitated excitedly, and with his eyes closed he gave the most foolish contented grin. _I must make acquaintance with her._ He thought to himself. And when he opened his eyes, he took in a deep breath to control his nerves but he became nauseous and fainted.

 

Another day pass and Jaebeom woke up to the voice of Antoni berating a guard.

“Why was the Prince found in the forest?”

“I was in the forest?” He shot up from his bed and groaned due to a headache. Once again, he got up and put on his clothes before rushing out to the forest with Jasper. He went on the same road, chanced upon the same wall of hedges, found the same opening and went through the same road to get to the same pond. He brushed along the same drapes of vines to see a pavilion and instead of humming he overheard a cute conversation by herself.

“Mr. Whisker, don’t hop into the water, your wounded leg still need some more healing. Don’t wet it. Oh I told you not to get it wet but you just have to go and hop into the water. Tsk tsk tsk.” She said as she cleaned its leg and wrapped it with a medicinal leaf. “Oh you are well behave now that you’re hurt and need my help.” She giggled as she held the hare in her arms to sooth its pain. “Hm…Say Mr. Whisker, did you know that the Kingdom across the border is holding a Ball? I went there once. I met a boy there once. And we danced happily under the moonlight.” She laughed and started humming the song that she heard the last time she was there at the Ball. “Would you like a dance?” She asked the hare before holding it up and started spinning around. She then embraced the hare and skipped among the stepping stones on the surface of the pond.

Jaebeom couldn’t believe his eyes, a beautiful maiden waltzing around on water with such an alluring melodic voice to add, in the middle of the forest. He closed his eyes and clutched his heart to take in a deep breath as he smiled foolishly, completely captivated. And when he opened his eyes, he gulped nervously for he had came face to face with a snake. It was a an intense black color snake with green eyes and red tongue that hissed at him. He took a deep breath and fainted.

 

 _“Why was the Prince found in the forest?”_ Antoni’s voice echoed in his head and he opened his eyes to see the ornate high ceiling of his room. “Hm…blue. I should change the ceiling design.” He murmured to himself before sitting up and stretched.

“Your Highness!” Antoni called out when he saw Jaebeom sighing. “What were you doing in the forest? Thank god Anzo and Lukas was out on a hunt and found you just in time.”

“Antoni!” Jaebeom grabbed him. “I found a maiden in the forest!” He said in excitement.

Antoni sighed, “Oh dear…”

“I need you to go into the forest and give her an invitation to the Ball.”

Antoni whisked around and announced loud and clear. “HIS HIGHNESS IS DOWN WITH A FEVER! QUICKLY GET THE DOCTOR!”

“Antoni.” He called but his butler was in panic mode and commanding the servants to quickly get the doctor. Jaebeom hissed in anger at the stupidity of his retinue. “ANTONI! I’m not playing!”

“Your Highness. Repeat what you were saying.”

“I found a maiden in the forest–“

“What forest?” Antoni asked.

“The forbidden forest, the forest of Lucianus that father banned me from going in. That forest. There was a maiden there.”

“What was she doing there?” Antoni asked again. “And don’t. Please don’t tell me that she was sleeping.”

“She was talking to a white hare. Then she danced on the stepping stones above the pond.”

“What is her name?” He asked again.

“…Uh…” Jaebeom cringed with his face to his palm when he forgot to ask her for her name.

“You don’t know?” Antoni asked.

“I forgot.”

“You forgot.” He repeated.

“I fainted. I saw a snake and fainted.”

“What were you doing in the forest?” Antoni asked.

Jaebeom thought but had no answer. “I don’t know. What was I doing in the forest?”

Antoni opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a sigh. “HIS HIGHNESS IS DOWN WITH A FEVER!” He announced. “WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?”

Jaebeom grunted with a sigh of defeat.

The doctor determined that he must’ve had a case of insomnia that made him hallucinate due to lack of sleep. He prescribed some strange herbs that was believed to come from dragon’s spit and had the chef put them in soup for the prince to drink. King Reeves ordered Jaebeom to stay put in his chamber and that his retinue would be fired if he were to be found in the forest again.

Jaebeom sat quietly looking out to the view of the forest from his bedroom’s terrace and ponder at the event that happened earlier in the day. “What a wonderful scenery.” He smiled, imagining the picturesque pond and her smile. “Next time, I will dance with her.” He whispered.

And when the sunset, Jaebeom was ready to set out again. This time King Reeves sent Anzo and Lukas to spy on him and see if there were any maiden as was told by Antoni to him. Not far into the forest and the knights lost their master. Anzo and Lukas found themselves rerouted back out of the forest while Jaebeom made his way back into the same area as he did as usual.

“Jasper, you must keep an eye out for me.” He said but Jasper neighed and looked away, not keeping any promises. “You spoiled horse, I’ve fed you this big and you wouldn’t do me a small favor?” He scowled at his pet but stroked its neck to show sign of fondness, “Alright. Then you must come get me at once if you sense something strange.” And Jasper nodded his head with a neigh.

 

While Jaebeom peeked through the curtain of vines, high above the oak tree was the black snake resting leisurely while watching this strange boy. “This kid sure is resilient.” The snake commented. “How many times had he been back here, and with a different set of memories? Fine. I’ll take pity on you and let you have a bit of fun.”

 

Jaebeom saw her but this time with no white hare in her arms, instead there were others with her. Her sisters perhaps? There were five of them and they were giggling among each others before they left on small boats down the stream behind the pavilion and left her there. Jaebeom took in a deep breath and jumped out onto the stepping stones, scaring her.

“Hello.” He said before skipping on the stepping stones to get to her while she hid away behind the column of the pavilion. “I’m sorry. But I lost my way. Can you kindly show me the way out?”

She peeked her head out from the column to take a look at him and was smitten by his features. She looked away from his face to his clothes and saw that they were elegant with intricate embroideries on them, therefore, he must be a prince.

“I-I-I don’t know.” She whispered.

Jaebeom smiled with head tilted so he could have a closer look at her but she recoiled away and hid away. Yet, she peeked and glanced and saw his smile. She smiled back. He immediately gave her a bow before introducing himself to her, “I am Jaebeom, the knight of Prince Dimitri of the Lucianus Kingdom across the border of this forest. His highness would like to invite you to the Ball, if you can attend.” He handed her an invitation. “It would make His Highness very happy.”

She took the invitation but hesitated for a moment before she curtsied to him, “Thank you. And my name is Jisoo.”

“Jisoo…Jisoo…I’ll remember it.” He smiled.

“But…I–I’m afraid I can’t go.”

“Why?” He asked with disappointments.

“I–I don’t know how to dance.”

 _Lies. I saw you dancing._ Jaebeom smiled and replied, “Neither do I.”

Jisoo gasped with widen eyes and her heart raced. _So it is you! Haru!_

“What’s wrong?” Jaebeom asked.

Jisoo shook her head but she grinned from ear to ear just knowing that he remembers and came to see her after so many years.

“Well?” Jaebeom asked. “Shall we practice?”

Jisoo tilted her head not understanding what he was asking.

“To dance!”

Jisoo nodded and took his hands to waltz around the pavilion and skipping on stepping stones on the pond as the fireflies lit up their paths. And for a moment time stopped as they stopped to look into each other eyes. Jaebeom saw the gleaming of her eyes and smiled.

The crystal clear image of a beautiful maiden in front of his eyes became blurry. Then came the echoing of a familiar voice, the same usual phrase that he heard, or thought he had heard of before.

“Why was the Prince found in the forest?” But this time, something else followed that sentence. “What happened in the forest?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Fyi, Jasper is King Reeves's name. He named his horse after his father just so he can berate it in front of him. It gets more fun when he set out to break his curse. He's going to meet a particular cursed bear who deem that he was a Prince from the East, therefore they must be family.
> 
>  
> 
> If you're wondering: 
> 
> King Reeves is Keanu Reeves... LOL   
> The snake is Bambam, the god of the forest. 


End file.
